


Partnership

by TheEquivalentExchanger



Series: SoMa: Fluff enough? [6]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anime, F/M, Maka Albarn - Freeform, SoMa - Freeform, SoMa Week, Soul Eater - Freeform, maka - Freeform, relationships, soul, soulxmaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEquivalentExchanger/pseuds/TheEquivalentExchanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Starting today, you're all Shibusen students!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnership

"Starting today, you're all Shibusen students!" Lord Death's voice rung out in the gymnasium, leaving the new students to cheer and whoop in excitement. A new school, a new group of people, a new environment.

For Maka Albarn, it was all new. And she loved it. After Mama had enrolled her here in the Death Weapon Meister Academy, she'd made sure to study hard at her past school. She wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps, the first person to ever create a Death Scythe, and top of her class, no less. Mama was always an inspiration to Maka, and it showed in the time she spent praising her.

Her father, though, was another deal altogether. The scum was always going out behind their backs, and Maka knew he'd been spending time with other women. It'd been going on for more than a year already, and she'd completely lost any faith she'd accumulated for her father.

Maka directed her attention to Lord Death, the founding leader of this school and truly a being to look up to. Maka felt inspiration spark inside her, gazing in awe as she stood in the massive gymnasium. More than 3000 kids were in the gymnasium, almost six times the amount of students at her previous school. Indeed, Shibusen was the best of the best, the most prestigious school a student could enter. 

Students began to file out into the hallways, heading to their homerooms or chatting with friends. Maka, who was new to the school, quickened her pace as she maneuvered through the crowd to her classroom. She stood in front of a large door with Lord Death's head engraved in the middle of it, and glanced down at the map she'd obtained from orientation. Room 267. She was here. 

Nervously, she extended her right hand to push open the door, and walked inside as it creaked open. A woman, who she assumed was the teacher, stood in front of the few students that had already arrived. She had blonde hair and a very feminine body, her face flawless save for the black eyepatch that covered her left eye. 

"Ah, Maka!" The woman hurried over with a smile, extending her lady-like hand in greeting. Shyly, Maka took the hand in her own and gave is a small shake. "I've heard so much about you!" 

Maka's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"You have?" She asked.

The woman winked, "Word gets around when you're a top student, y'know?" 

Maka smiled at the woman, releasing her hand.

"You can call me Marie-sensei, I'll be your teacher from this day forward!" She bubbled.

Maka nodded, and the enthusiastic teacher scampered away, leaving Maka to observe the few students who'd already arrived. In the front row sat a shorter boy with swirled glasses, who looked keen to begin the lesson. Beside him sat another boy who wore futuristic-like goggles, his hair pinned up in a small ponytail. A couple girls sat behind them, and the group talked animatedly to each other. Behind them, six other students sat altogether, laughing and talking loudly amongst themselves.

Suddenly, Maka felt a pang of loneliness, most of these students had probably been from the same school, and thus they'd already made friendships. It may be hard for her to walk in on an already established group, but she'd sworn to herself that she'd try her very best to make friends at the new school. 

She cautiously walked up the stairs to where the group sat, pointing to an empty seat next to a white haired boy. He wore a cloth headband with pins attached to it and a hoodie. The group's conversation died down, and Maka began to feel nervous again as they looked up at her expectantly.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked, trying to sound confident. A tall girl with long, black hair smiled warmly at her and shook her head.

"Nope!" 

Maka felt warmth seep through her chest as she grinned and took a seat next to the guy. 

"I'm Maka." She introduced, and the group grinned amongst themselves, introducing themselves one by one.

"I'm Tsubaki, nice to meet you!" The black-haired girl smiled.

"Death the Kid. Lord Death's son." A prim looking boy introduced himself curtly, three white stripes adorning his hair.

"I'm Liz, Death's weapon." An older looking girl grinned up at Maka before pointing to a smaller girl beside her. "This is Patty, my sister." 

The young girl giggled, waving her hand.

"I'M BLACK STAR!!!" A blue haired boy stood up on the desk beside Tsubaki, aggressively pointing his thumb to his chest. "I'M GOING TO TRANSCEND GOD!" 

"Oy, sit down over there!" Marie-sensei called from across the room. Tsubaki quickly pulled Black Star down from the desk, apologizing to the teacher. 

"Sorry," She grinned sheepishly, "My meister can be too rambunctious sometimes." 

Maka grinned, letting her know that it was fine.

Finally, the boy sitting next to her introduced himself, offering her a slanted grin.

"Soul Eater." He introduced, "But you can call me Soul." 

Maka smiled, their was something about Soul that seemed inviting to her, and she couldn't help but want to get to know him better. The group seemed pretty nice, loud as they were, and they'd be a welcomed change from her previously solitary confinement in her old school. She noticed that the class had already filled with the rest of the students, and watched intently as Marie-sensei walked to the front of the class.

"Welcome to Shibusen!" She called happily, "I'm Marie-sensei!" 

A few students muttered their greetings around her.

"As you already know, this is an Academy for Meisters and Weapons to improve themselves, internally and externally." She explained, "The goal," She paused, smiling to herself, "is to create a Death Scythe!"

Many students let out a cheer at this statement.

"Many of you already have a partner, but there must be some who don't." She called out, and Maka shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't have one yet, either. "In order to maintain your position as Shibusen, you must obtain a partner by the end of the week!" 

Maka jolted, that was hardly enough time! She'd only just made new friends, much less a partner! 

"Failure to do so will result in expulsion." Marie-sensei gave a small grin before clapping her hands. "Classes this week are dismissed, in order to find partners. If you already have one, please sign up on this sheet and training will begin everyday in order to establish resonance links."

The classroom replied with groans, while Maka furiously glanced around. Everyone was already pairing up with someone, but she had none. Suddenly, she lurched with sudden realization as she slowly turned to look at Soul, who sat staring straight ahead. Gulping, she fumbled for the right words to say. Pairing up with a guy was the last thing she wanted to do, but she didn't have any choice. Besides, he couldn't be  _that_ bad. 

"So-" She was quickly interrupted when a robust girl leaned over the desk behind him, tapping him flirtatiously on the shoulder with a manicured nail. Maka gaped at the girl, her breasts were huge! Her face was very feminine, and she clearly knew that, judging from the amount of makeup she'd caked upon her face.

"Sooul~" She whined seductively, and the boy turned to look at her. She pursed her lips and squished her breasts down upon the desk, making sure he'd notice. "Wanna partner up?" She purred.

There was a drawn-out hesitation before Soul finally replied.

"You're not cool enough for the likes of me." He stated simply, and turned back around, leaving the girl to gawk in astonishment. 

Maka's eyes widened as she glanced down at her insignificant A-cups and her plain school uniform. If  _she_ wasn't cool enough, than how could she be?! She quickly whipped her head back around, causing Soul to glance over at her in curiosity. He noticed how she clutched her hands tightly atop the desk, and he found her furrowed expression rather amusing. Clearly, she didn't have a partner either.

 _Maka, huh?_ He wondered to himself. The girl seemed interesting enough, and somehow, Soul found that he wanted to know more about her. He was about to say something to her before she quickly got up from her chair and walked briskly out of the classroom, her light-brown pigtails swaying with the rhythm of her stride.

* * *

Maka Albarn. Straight A student from out of town. Apparently, she'd moved to Death City after her father received a job here at Shibusen. Oh, and her father was the first Death Scythe to be created at Shibusen, and the personal weapon of Lord Death.

Soul smirked to himself. This was getting more and more interesting.

 


End file.
